


What Now?

by Matrasina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrasina/pseuds/Matrasina
Summary: The game is over and no one knows what to do with themselves. Jade and Davepeta both struggle with themselves, but find help and purpose through each other.This was written before the recent snapchat update so things may not match up with the new information. Sorry!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for becquerel on tumblr

It had been a strange transition for all of them. One day saving the world, getting attacked by an evil queen, turning into a mind controlled servant for previously stated evil queen, and then next all that’s needed to do is make lunch.

The game was over, they won. It felt unreal. Many tears were shed and hugs shared between their group as a hopeful future awaited them through the white door. A new world that they could build to be their own. They spent weeks going over layouts and how to divide up work for all the new citizens to keep the place running and self-sustaining. Some people being more helpful than others, aka Karkat wanting to take over and not being helpful at all. With their combined powers and help from the new trolls, humans, and carapacians they were able to create housing for everyone and enough supplies to keep them well stocked for now.

Everyone was dealing with the change in their own way. A world of possibilities and an unknown future was a lot to take in, and people handled it different ways. Kanaya took fairly well to the task of mothering an entire species, along with Rose’s support the two were doing just fine. John and Jane spent a lot of time together with their father. The three were excited with the prospect of having a family again. Dave spent a lot of time with Karkat, the two becoming much closer in the past few weeks.

Jade didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She had a small house to call her own, but no idea seemed to pop out to her, no big purpose to help with the new world. She didn’t want to be hugely important like Kanaya, but she didn’t want to float around either like Dave. Jade mulled over the thought as she flipped another sandwich onto a plate, making lunch for herself.

A loud knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. An orange and green figure crashed through the door in an excited flurry. Jade would know those wings anywhere. “Jade! It’s so good to see you!” Davepeta said as they grabbed Jade and pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Hi Davepeta!” She replied, startled. She didn’t expect anyone over today and she was just in messy pajama pants and a black shirt. Not exactly looking her best. “What are you doing here? I would have gotten fully dressed if I knew you were coming over.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, you look fine. I just haven’t seen you recently and wanted to see how you’re doing.” Davepeta looked over towards the stove. “Oh, is that food I smell? Are you making lunch?” The hyper sprite floated over to the kitchen. “Grilled cheese, I love grilled cheese! Do you mind if I help? I’m starving.”

“Of course. I actually could use help, I’m not sure if I’m any good at cooking.”

“Well,” They said cracking their knuckles “You are looking at a grilled cheese master. Watch and learn.”

Jade watched, and learned that her smoke detector was working. Davepeta set it off twice while trying to show off; insisting that it was part of the process. Jade was happy to have someone home with her. The place felt too empty.

Both of them settled down on the small table in the side of the kitchen. They sat across from each other, too engrossed in their food to carry on a conversation. Despite having set off the fire alarm, Davepeta was actually a decent cook. She needed to invite them over more often. Now, after that ordeal, Jade had a better chance to look them over. Davepeta’s wings were just as fluffy as she remembers, hair an unkempt but purposeful mess, and eyes hidden behind dark shades. She hadn’t seen Davepeta without their sunglasses and wondered if their eyes changed colors like the rest of them.

“By the way Jade,” Davepeta spoke up, “I’ve never seen what your house looks like. It’s really lovely!”

“Really? I always feel like this place is a bit small.” Jade’s house was the smallest out of her friends; more like an apartment than a home. After living in such a massive tower for her life, and then a giant ship, she wanted to try a small place for once. A kitchen with a table in the side of the room, a living room, bedroom and conjoining bathroom were all she had. She didn’t feel like she needed anything else. It certainly wasn’t as fancy as some of her friend’s places. Dave felt the need to build a full 3 story house after living in an apartment for so long. His reasoning was ‘We’re the gods of this place, I wanna live in style.’

“No I think it’s perfect. Maybe something on the outside like a swing or a garden.”

Jade perked up. “Yeah a garden might be nice. I haven’t grown anything in so long. I’d like some pumpkin plants or maybe some corn.” She thought out loud.

“Pumpkins and corn? Don’t people usually grow flowers or smaller stuff?”

“Nope! I always grew pumpkins and it was really nice to be ready for Halloween so early.” She smiled at the memory of her and Becquerel trying to carve pumpkins for the first time. Seeds and pumpkin innards all over her lab.

“So Davepeta,” Jade spoke changing the topic. “not that I’m not happy to see you, but why’d you come here?”

Davepeta seemed to droop a little. “Well, like I said I wanted to see you! I uh…wanted to make sure you’re doing okay?”

“I’m doing okay,” she replied. “are you?”

“Me? I’m fine I’m fine.”

Jade’s gut told her something was off. “Are you sure? It sounds like something’s bothering you.”

“What would be bothering me?”

“Well I’m not sure. I just worry about you.”

Davepeta laughed. “You don’t need to worry about me. Everything is dandy.” There was a forced happiness in Davepeta’s voice. It drove Jade nuts. She hated when her friends weren’t genuine; especially about themselves. Jade reached over the table and put her hand over Davepeta’s.

“Davepeta, you know you can talk to me, right?”

They paused for a moment, mouth open but words not coming out. Eventually they sighed, fight draining out of them. “I’m just…confused.”

“Confused? Confused about what?”

“Everything.” They sighed into their hands. “It felt like Sburb was my whole life for so long; both as Dave and Nepeta and as a sprite. Now that it’s gone I just don’t know what to do with myself. I mean, I’m a sprite jade, my main purpose was to help people along in the game and now that’s not needed anymore. Plus, I have memories and feelings of Dave and Nepeta crashing and conflicting. I’m trying to piece everything together but I just don’t know how!” Davepeta’s cheerful demeanor started to evaporate, making way for anger.

“I mean, there really isn’t anyone to explain to me how to deal with this! I tried talking with Jasprose, but they seem pretty content with themselves and being free. No trolls or humans know what this is like. I don’t even know if I count as a troll or human anymore! I wanted to see you because you always seemed very happy with yourself and you always had an idea for what to do. I don’t know what I want or who I am and it’s so frustrating. I feel so lost and I hate it!”

A silence dragged between them. Tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.

“But,” Davepeta spoke. “I’m fine, I mean I can totally deal with it.” A dry laughter broke from their throat. Jade was stunned. She didn’t expect Davepeta to blow up like that, much less what to say in response. Davepeta misread her silence as criticism, and got up to leave. “I should go.”

Jade’s hand shot out to grab theirs. “Wait wait wait!” She stood, meeting them eye to eye. “I’m sorry I just…didn’t expect this. I thought you were more comfortable with yourself as Davepetasprite.”

Davepeta looked down at their joined hands. “I was…I really was. But that was in the game too. I understood what I needed to do there. I was able to come to terms with a lot of Dave and Nepeta’s issues because I could see a lot more, but now I don’t really have the power to see what’s next. It’s all unknown.” While they looked down Jade could see the green and orange mixture of their eyes. Her other hand slowly reached out and pulled off their shades, fully meeting eye to eye. She couldn’t help thinking how beautiful they looked when they showed their full face.

“I understand how you feel.” Jade squeezed her hand. “A lot of us feel lost, or without purpose. I’m not going to be vain and say that I completely know what you’re going through, but keeping this to yourself isn’t good for you. I’m glad you told me.”

“I’m not,” They replied with bitterness in their tone. “I don’t wanna drop this on you all at once. You’ve got your own problems to worry about.”

“Yeah, but that’s what friends do? They dumb problems on each other and then they help each other out. I consider you a close friend Davepeta and I want to be there for you.”

“I’m not sure what to say. I’m not used to talking it out.”

“Well we can do this together. Come on, I’ve got a comfy couch and warm blankets. We can do a traditional troll feelings jam.” She tugged them towards the couch, pretending not to feel their thumb stroking her hand.

After a few minutes of rearranging furniture, Jade and Davepeta were snuggled underneath layers of warm blankets. Jade had a vague idea of what a feelings jam should look like, but never actually participated in one. She hoped she got it right.

“So,” Jade spoke after getting comfortable. “Now that we’ve both calmed down a bit, re explain what’s bothering you.”

Davepeta took a deep breath. “I don’t know what I am supposed to do from here. I don’t feel like I have a purpose outside of the game. I liked having this instinct in the back of my mind giving me hints on wat to do. It made me feel important. Now that’s gone.”

“Davepeta you’re important. All of us know that you’re important.”

“I know people say that but I feel like it’s out of pity more than anything else. I don’t want pity. I just want answers.”

Jade contemplated her words carefully before talking. “That’s what anyone wants out of life. You had the game to guide you for the short time, but now you don’t. That’s your biggest concern, right?”

Davepeta nodded.

“Well you haven’t lost that instinct telling you you’re important. It just needs to come from another place. That voice needs to come from you. When that feeling comes from inside there’s almost nothing that can take it away.” Jade was secretly panicking inside while giving the pep talk. She didn’t want to give Davepeta any bullshit advice but she also didn’t want to leave them with nothing. She hoped this would help. Jade hated seeing them so down.

“I’ll try.” They said quietly.

Jade smiled. “And like I said before, you don’t need to do this alone. I’ll be there to help you.” Davepeta smiled back at her sheepishly. Still unsure but feeling much better.

They both stayed under the blanket pile for another hour, idly chatting and relaxing. Davepeta’s mood steady lifted over her time in the newly promoted cuddle pile in the middle of her living room.

“I’ll admit, I’m really glad you let me do this Jade.” They spoke after a long silence. Much more comfortable than they were earlier.

Jade replied “Let you do what?”

“Vent, or talk about this. It’s hard to put into words but letting me babble on really helps.”

She smiled. “Well you can babble to me anytime you need. You’re my friend Davepeta; I’m always here for you.”

A faint blush creeped over their cheeks, although it was hard to see with the orange tinted skin. “Ha, you’ll regret that when I’m throwing rocks at your window at 3 am.”

Jade giggled, “I’ll be tired, but I’ll still give you a proper feels jam. Even if I fall asleep.” She yawned. Even now when she wasn’t exhausted, the pile of warm blankets on top of the both of them was enough to make her drowsy. It would be nice to just nap here with Davepeta. They certainly were warm and their feathers made a nice pillow. Jade jerked her head up realizing that she had leaned on them subconsciously. She laughed it off awkwardly, feeling her face flush.

“Well, I should be off now.” They said trying to unwind themselves from the cocoon of blankets. They tripped a few times before being able to fully free themselves. “It’s been a long day and I should leave you be. I want to…I want to thank you again for all of this. I’m sorry I’m thank you too much but I don’t know how else to tell you. I’m still confused and haven’t worked out a lot but you being there for me helps.”

“Hey, I’m still pretty lost about my future too. Maybe we can find purpose together.” Jade replied.

“Yeah, I think a future with you would be nice.” They replied. Davepeta suddenly realized what they just said. “I mean uh…A future with you in it. Us being together. Not like…I mean. Goodbye!” Without another word, they flew out the door faster than they arrived. If that was even possible. Jade sat under the blanket pile, giggling to herself but also wondering. Wondering what she felt about Davepeta and what they felt about her. Sure, she was close to Dave and friends with Nepeta but Davepeta was something else. Someone she really liked, almost even…

“Nope!” Jade said out loud to herself. Now was not the time for those feelings. Now was the time to clean the dishes or find something else to do. She could sort out these thoughts later. She gathered their leftover dishes and threw them into the sink to wash. She didn’t need to think about how she felt about them. How she liked having them so close, or how she remembered their kiss which felt like it was an eternity ago.

~~~

 

It had been about a week since their feelings Jam. Davepeta and Jade had been texting, often overusing emojis, and keeping in touch. They were making progress, slowly but surely. She had a few late-night phone calls with Davepeta, assuring them that it was okay to not know what to do. That you can find purposed in small things. Jade hoped what she said was helping.

 Today Jade decided to get off her butt. She’d been cooped up in her house for the past few days and needed to get some fresh air. She walked the trail of the park, built in the center of town. It was one of the first things people agreed upon to build. A place where everyone can go to relax or have fun; a place for the community to grow. [character names] where running about here and there, some waving to her as she walked by. She always enjoyed looking at the grass and plants, especially after spending 3 years on a golden spaceship with no yard. It felt good to get out with fresh air. If what they were breathing was air. She still didn’t know the sciences behind their knew planet; she jotted that down as something to look into later.

She saw a familiar figure in the distance. Davepeta, sitting uncharacteristically quiet under a tree. Their mind lost in thought. They looked nice like that, Jade thought to herself. Actually quite pretty.

Jade shook those feelings from her mind and continued forward. She decided to leave them alone for now. They probably didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Jade! Hey Jade!”

Apparently, they did want to be disturbed. Davepeta bolted up from their spot and rand towards Jade almost toppling them both over in the process. She should start expecting that if this is how Davepeta was going to greet her every time. Jade would actually be worried if they weren’t as over enthusiastic as they were; It was one thing she loved about them.

“Davepeta its been too long! I missed you a lot!” She said.

They laughed, scratching their neck embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m really happy to see you! What are you doing right now?”

“I was just going to go for a walk. Do you want to join me?”

“Of course! Let’s go!”

They strode down the park walkway together, enjoying the lovely spring day. Was it spring? Or maybe summer? Jade didn’t know. She wasn’t exactly sure if their new home even had seasons or years.  Well whatever season it was, the new carapacians and trolls seemed to enjoy it a lot. They were frightened at first; unsure about going out on their own, but they slowly became more courageous. Now they seemed to be exploring everywhere, creating their own unique community.

Jade and Davepeta walked for a few hours, chatting about their day and such. They stopped at a bench near a small lake to take a break. Jade sighed “It’s really lovely how fast this place has grown. I’m surprised that the new citizens are doing so well with building up the world. It seems like a daunting task without any powers. Makes me appreciate being able to float, more.”

Davepeta smiled back “Yeah, it’s actually kind of inspiring. They want to do so much with only what they have, and they’ve already built an awesome town. I wonder when we’ll build like a pizza place or a bowling alley.”

Jade laughed. “A bowling alley? Why a bowling alley?”

“I’ve been watching too many cheesy romcoms with Karakat and Dave. I’ve never been bowling but I’d like to try.  It can’t be that hard. You just rolling the ball at hit some pins, right?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that. Plus, they have weird shoes so you don’t scuff the floor of the alley. It’s fun but it’s not as fun unless you go with friends.”

“Would you go with me?”

“Huh?” Jade looked back up at Davepeta from the lake.

“If there were a place to go bowling, would you go with me? You said it wasn’t fun without others so…”

The question sounded far more intimate than it ought to be. She tried laughing off her embarrassment; face blushing bright red. She was being an idiot. It was bowling, not a date! She let her feelings fester for the past week, daydreaming far too often about her and Davepeta. She’d never admit it out loud but she had feelings for them. She wanted to, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

Jade suddenly realized that she was staring-and that she hadn’t responded. “Y-yeah of course! I’d love to go!” Jade managed to squeak out.

“Are you okay Jade? You’re a little red.” Davepeta put their hand up to her forehead. “You’re warm too. Maybe we’ve been out here for too long?” Jade was glad that Davepeta was too dense to realize her thoughts.

“Yeah why don’t we go get out of the sun?”

“Sure!” Davepeta jumped up from the bench. “There’s a tree over there. We can get some shade.” Davepeta grabbed Jade’s had and excitedly dragged her forward. She was very happy she could float, otherwise her face would have landed straight into the dirt.

They made their way under a large tree, a great place to get a full view of the park. The squirrels and chipmunks scattering around them as They both sat down. Trolls, humans, and Carapacians alike wandering about, enjoying the warm weather. Jade even saw Terezi walking around. She gave a quick wave which was returned with a salute, before Terezi ran off.

Davepeta and Jade sat down side by side in the soft grass underneath the tree. Their hands were still linked from floating over here; Jade didn’t know who was going to let go first but she didn’t want to. Davepeta’s hand was warm and soft to touch. She looked up at Davepeta to see them staring. She felt her face flush and turned away, look anywhere in the distance rather than at them.

“So…” Davepeta spoke up. An awkward tension in the air between them.

“So.” Jade responded. Unsure what to say.

“I hope you’re feeling better. I worry about you.” Davepeta said.

Jade laughed nervously “You don’t need to worry about this, I’m fine.”

“Well like you said to me, you’re a good friend so you can come to me if anything’s wrong.”

“Yeah, we’re good friends.” She replied. “Just friends.” A feeling of frustration was boiling over her. She hated being so embarrassing in front of Davepeta. She hated hiding her feelings from them. She couldn’t take it.

“Oh god I can’t do this anymore.” Jade thought out loud.

Davepeta jumped, slightly startled. “Do what?”

“Pretend.” Taking a shot in the dark, she grabbed Davepeta by their shirt and yanked them forward, crashing their lips together. Pent up frustration led out in a short kiss. Jade poured her emotions into that kiss, hoping that they would understand. She waited for Davepeta to react, faces still together. After a few seconds of nothing she pulled back. Davepeta’s flushed face was still frozen in shock.

A wave of regret washed over Jade. She acted too quickly. She wasn’t even sure if they felt the same way and she just kissed them! Great, now she’s probably scared off one of her closest friends and now-

Her train of thought was cut off by Davepeta pulling her back into their chest. “Jade oh my god I didn’t know you were going to do that, I don’t know what to say!” Their face was flushed a bright orange.

“Wait…you’re okay with all of this?” She felt bewildered.

“Duh! I’ve wanted this for a while now, I just didn’t know how to ask you. And I didn’t think that our first kiss by the green sun counted and I didn’t know how you felt…” Davepeta went on rambling in their nervous manner. Relief washed over Jade; the thought of her finally being together with Davepeta made her stomach do flips. She just wanted to be sure this wasn’t a dream; A quick peck to the cheek quieted Davepeta’s ongoing rant. They spoke quietly, “So you want to be together? In a relationship?”

“Yeah, Davepeta. I want to be with you.” She replied, cheeks hurting with how much she was grinning.

“So, like, do I get to kiss you more now? Because your face is the absolute cutest and I think I’m gonna die in the next minute if I don’t get another kiss from you?”

Jade snorted. “Oh you’re going to die?”

“Yeah I’m a certified doctor now. I’ve been severely deprived of your love and I need some kisses stat!” Davepeta smooshed their faces together muffling the last word. Jade giggled into the kiss.

~~~

Jade woke up to early birds singing outside her window. It was just past sunrise, a month after her eloquent confession to Davepeta. Jade didn’t know how they agreed to start a relationship with an idiot like her.

A hand reached over to hold hers. “Hey, I agreed to be with an idiot like you cause I’m an idiot too. We’re idiots together.” Davepeta sat up next to Jade on the bed. She realized she had said all those things out loud.

She laughed. “I guess we are.” Jade leaned over to give Davepeta their regular good morning kiss.

They wrapped their arms around her, and yanked her back down. “I don’t want to get up!” Jade laughed, poking at Davepeta’s sides to escape their grasp.

This world was new, strange, and unknown but the future was looking brighter by the day and with each other, they both had a feeling that things were going to be okay. Even if she didn’t have a plan. She had someone to figure it out with. And that was all that she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a huge nostalgia trip for me! It's been so long since I've written or read anything Homestuck. If you like this work and want to see more my commission info is at nepetaz on tumblr!


End file.
